Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 5$ and $x = 6$. $4$ $y$ $^2 + 4$ $x$ $ + 9$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${y}$ and $6$ for ${x}$ $ = 4{(5)}^2 + 4{(6)} + 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(25) + 4{(6)} + 9 $ $ = 100 + 24 + 9 $ $ = 133$